Ronald D. Moore
05/07/1964 - Chowchilla, California (Estados Unidos) Apariciones en ST: *Film "Star Trek: First Contact" (1996) - Extra en Escena del Holodeck (no acreditado) * (575/576)(1999) - Extra Escena del Holodeck (no acreditado) Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: *TNG: **"The Bonding" (153)(1989) - Historia / Guión **"The Defector" (158)(1989) - Historia / Guión **"Yesterday's Enterprise" (163)(1990) - Guión **"Sins of the Father" (165)(1990) - Guión **"Family" (178)(1990) - Historia / Guión. **"Reunion" (181)(1990) - Guión **"Data's Day" (185)(1991) - Guión **"First Contact" (189)(1991) - Guión **"In Theory" (199)(1991) - Historia / Guión **"Redemption, Part I" (200)(1991) - Historia / Guión **"Redemption, Part II" (201)(1991) - Historia / Guión **"Disaster" (205)(1991) - Guión **"Ethics" (216)(1992) - Guión **"The First Duty" (219)(1992) - Historia / Guión **"The Next Phase" (224)(1992) - Historia / Guión **"Relics" (230)(1992) - Historia / Guión **"Chain of Command, Part I" (236)(1992) - Guión **"Aquiel" (239)(1993) - Guión **"Tapestry" (241)(1993) - Historia / Guión **"The Chase" (246)(1993) - Historia **"Rightful Heir" (249)(1993) - Guión **"Descent, Part I" (252)(1993) - Guión **"Gambit, Part II" (257)(1993) - Guión **"The Pegasus" (264)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"Thine Own Self" (268)(1994) - Guión **"Journey's End" (272)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"All Good Things..." (277)(1994) - Historia / Guión *DS9: **"The Search, Part I" (447)(1994) - Guión **"The House of Quark" (449)(1994) - Guión **"Defiant" (455)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"Life Support" (459)(1995) - Guión **"The Die Is Cast" (467)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Rejoined" (478)(1995) - Guión **"Our Man Bashir" (482)(1995) - Guión **"Paradise Lost" (484)(1996) - Historia **"Sons of Mogh" (487)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Rules of Engagement" (490)(1996) - Guión **"For the Cause" (494)(1996) - Guión **"Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" (501)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Trials and Tribble-ations" (503)(1996) - Guión **"The Darkness and the Light" (509)(1997) - Guión **"Doctor Bashir, I Presume" (514)(1997) - Guión **"Soldiers of the Empire" (519)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"In the Cards" (523)(1997) - Guión **"Rocks and Shoals" (526)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"You Are Cordially Invited..." (531)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Waltz" (535)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Change of Heart" (540)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Valiant" (546)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"The Sound of Her Voice" (549)(1998) - Guión **"Take Me Out to the Holosuite" (554)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Once More Unto the Breach" (557)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"It's Only a Paper Moon" (560)(1998) - Guión **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" (565)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Strange Bedfellows" (569)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Tacking Into the Wind" (572)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Extreme Measures" (573)(1999) - Historia / Guión (no acreditado) **"The Dogs of War" (574)(1999) - Guión *VOY: **"Survival Instinct" (222)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Barge of the Dead" (223)(1999) - Historia *Film " " (1994) - Historia / Guión *Film " " (1996) - Historia / Guión Otros Trabajos de ST: *Serie " " (1990) - Editor de Historias *Serie " " (1990/1991) - Editor Ejecutivo de Historias *Serie " " (1991/1993) - Co-Productor *Serie " " (1993/1994) - Productor *Serie " " (1994/1997) - Supervisor de Producción *Serie " " (1997/1999) - Co-Productor Ejecutivo *Serie " " (1999) - Co-Productor Ejecutivo Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Good vs Evil" (1999) - Escritor / Consultor de la Producción *Film "Mission Impossible 2" (2000) - Escritor *Serie "Roswell" (2000-2002) - Escritor / Co-Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Carnivále" (2003) - Productor Ejecutivo *Miniserie "Battlestar Galactica" (2003) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Battlestar Galactica" (2004/2009) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo / Director *Telefilm "Battlestar Galactica: Razor" (2007) - Productor Ejecutivo *Telefilm "Battlestar Galactica: The Plan" (2009) - Productor Ejecutivo *Telefilm "Virtuality" (2009) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Caprica" (2010) - Director / Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Helix" (2014/2015) - Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Outlander" (2014/2019) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams" (2017/2018) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "For All Mankind" (2019) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo Enlaces Externos * * *Página Oficial de:Ronald D. Moore en:Ronald D. Moore fr:Ronald D. Moore ja:ロナルド・Ｄ・ムーア nl:Ronald D. Moore pl:Ronald D. Moore Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D.